A Ghost Along the Mississippi
A Ghost Along the Mississippi is the tenth episode of the third season of The Originals and the fifty-fourth episode of the series overall. Summary A SHOWDOWN WITH THE STRIX — In the aftermath of a horrific plan that left Cami dead, Klaus declares war on Aurora and Tristan. Elsewhere, Vincent, who has resumed his role as Regent to the New Orleans witches, is forced to use his magic against his will, while Hayley and Jackson find themselves pawns in Tristan's twisted game. Finally, after learning that Tristan is in possession of a powerful weapon that could take their family down once and for all, Klaus, Elijah and Freya enact a risky plan that leads to a tense showdown with The Strix. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel/Camille *Tracy Ifeachor as Aya Al-Rashid Co-Starring *Christine Horn as Witch in White Trivia *Antagonists: Tristan de Martel, Aya and The Strix. *Cami wakes up in transition to becoming a vampire. **Cami remembers and reveals that in their last encounter, Aurora gave Cami a vial of her blood and compelled Cami to drink it and slit her own throat when she knows Klaus is in love with her. *Hayley and Jackson are kidnapped by the Strix. **Jackson is killed by having his heart extracted by Tristan. *Tristan is trapped in a container after being lured in it by Klaus and Elijah using Aurora as bait. Aurora, who turns out to be Cami in disguise through a spell cast by Freya and Vincent, after hugging Tristan steals the Serratura from him and uses it to trap both herself and Tristan. However, she was able to get out due to the fact that the Serratura's boundary spell only works for the alive and the dead, neither of which Cami was, as she was in transition and there for she was able to penetrate the spell. *Since the Serratura was used it can't be used again, according to Freya in Savior. *Following Marcel's advice, Aya orders her Strix co-members to stand down and not fight the Mikaelson brothers, leaving Tristan, after saying goodbye to him. Thus, she is, currently, acting as the leader of the Strix. *With help from Lucien and the dark objects he, currently, possesses, Aurora manages to escape the boundary spell Klaus had Freya cast. *Cami feeds on Vincent, who willingly gives her his blood, after she requests him to. Although, initially, she desired not to become a vampire and die, she, eventually, decides to keep living, even as a vampire, in order to continue her uncle's legacy. *The witch that Vincent kills is an Obi. An obi (or obeah, obea or obia) is a term used in the West Indies to refer to folk magic and sorcery. It is similar to other practices such as Palo, Voodoo, Santeria and Hoodoo. It is mainly practiced in Suriname, Cuba, Jamaica, Trinidad and Tobago, and other Caribbean nations. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Obeah *This is the first episode where Freya and Vincent, exorcised from Finn, are seen interacting and working together. Continuity *With Jackson's death in this episode, Josh is the only recurring character from season 1 to be alive. *Aya was last seen in The Other Girl in New Orleans. *Rebekah is mentioned by Elijah. She was last seen in Savior. *Alexis is mentioned by Elijah. She was last seen in A Walk on the Wild Side, when she was killed by Aurora. *Davina and Will are both mentioned by Vincent. The first was last seen in Out of the Easy and the second was last seen in Savior. *Lucien is mentioned by Klaus. He was last seen in The Other Girl in New Orleans. *Father Kieran is mentioned by Cami. He was last seen in A Closer Walk With Thee, during his funeral. *Sean is also mentioned by Cami. He was last seen in An Unblinking Death, as one of Kieran's hallucinations. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **The Abattoir **Lafayette Cemetery **The Bayou **Cami's Apartment **Coltrane's Auto shop **St. Louis Cathedral **Patrick's dock **Marcel's Loft Body Count *Obi witch - Hex; killed by Vincent Griffith *Unnamed vampire - Heart extraction; killed by Elijah Mikaelson *Jackson Kenner - Heart extraction; killed by Tristan de Martel *Two unnamed vampires - Staked; killed by Elijah Mikaelson Behind the Scenes * In this episode, writer Declan has two funny stories about things that never made the final. We shot a scene where we show Cami under Aurora’s compulsion cutting her throat in bed with a straight razor. It was done with a blood pump attached to the rubber blade. This never works, the pump always gets clogged and we end up doing it in FX. It worked so perfectly in one take that the practical FX guys jump-hugged each other and everyone roared with delight. Then it got cut in the edit. Such is the way of TV. * We also shot a scene that had poor Oliver Ackland, who plays Tristan, being submerged in a shipping container. It was shot at night when it was freezing, but we had a tanker truck of heated water to spray him with so all was good … until … the heater broke and we had to use the tanker truck of COLD water. Oliver showed true Aussie grit and said the show must go on. We sprayed him with ice cold water over and over as he acted his heart out. And then we cut the scene. Sorry Oliver. We owe you a beer. * “Our last day was the big car flip stunt. We were all nervous as hell because a stunt person is essentially driving a car at high speed with a controlled bomb inside that fires out a metal piston and flips the car. Of course the heavens opened, turning the entire shoot into mud world, thunder and lightning ripped across the sky, and I saw the face of one of the horsemen of the apocalypse as he rode by. We were just about to call it a bust when the sun broke through for a 30-minute window. We packed the explosive in the car and rolled. (Would the car roll twice like we expected or just end up on its side?). The car came around the corner at speed and BANG! It flew through the air and rolled seven times. Another three horsemen of the apocalypse appeared just to check it out because the sound was unholy. Everyone held their breath. A thumbs-up from the stunt driver and we all cheered and hugged. * The stunt guy crawled out of the wreck carrying his own special stunt seat and looked like he had just driven through a drive through and ordered a vanilla shake. Sub zero. He told us that as he came around the corner the car started to slide off the road, so he spun the wheel and hit the explosive button so we would have something on camera. I felt like an eagle should be landing on his shoulder delivering him a beer. Stunt people are completely insane.” Cultural References *''Ghosts of Mississippi'' is a 1996 American drama film directed by Rob Reiner and starring Alec Baldwin, Whoopi Goldberg, and James Woods. The plot is based on the true story of the 1994 trial of Byron De La Beckwith, the white supremacist accused of the 1963 assassination of civil rights activist Medgar Evers. Quotes |-|Promo= : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']] (to [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]): "These attacks need to be answered! Our retribution must be swift! And it must be brutal!" : [[Freya Mikaelson|'Freya']] (to [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]): "Isn't this exactly what the prophecy foretold!?" : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']] (to [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]): "Here they come." |-|Extended Promo= : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']] (to [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]): "These attacks need to be answered! Our retribution must be swift! And it must be brutal!" : Aurora '(to 'Klaus): "My love! I knew you'd find me." : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']] (to [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]): "Here they come." : [[Freya Mikaelson|'Freya']] (to [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]): "Isn't this exactly what the prophecy foretold!?" : Tristan: "Before the night is over, we'll seal them away for all time." |-|Sneak Peak #1= : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "These attacks need to be answered! Our retribution must be swift! And it must be brutal!" : Elijah: "Agreed. After the Serratura has been recovered. Freya's pendant is also missing." : Klaus: "And Finn's mystical essence along with it. So let the imbecile stay lost! Our business today is to finish off the De Martel's!" : [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]: "Now Brother think. Think. Tristan needs the most powerful witch in the city to activate that weapon. A Regent." : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "Vincent....who was once possessed by Finn!" : Elijah: "No. Stay here." |-|Inside Clip= : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "NO!" : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "These attacks need to be answered! Our retribution must be swift! And it must be brutal!" : Elijah: "Agreed." : Tristan: "We'll seal them away for all time." : Klaus '(to [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah]]): "Our business today is to finish off the De Martel's!" : Klaus '(to [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah]], Freya and Vincent): "Two Original vampires and two powerful witches against an army of miscreants, I'm rather looking forward to it." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x10 Promo (HD) The Originals - Episode 3.10 - Ghost Of The Mississippi - Extended Promo The Originals 3x10 Sneak Peek "A Ghost Along the Mississippi" The Originals Inside A Ghost Along The Mississippi The CW The Originals A Ghost Along The Mississippi Scene The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= OR310a0117b.jpg OR310a0163b2.jpg OR310b0040b.jpg OR310b0169b.jpg Screenshot_2016-01-12-21-08-01-1.png |-|Screencaps= TO310_0066_Klaus.jpg TO310_0071_Cami.jpg TO310_0097_Klaus.jpg TO310_0123_Cami.jpg TO310_0184_Cami.jpg TO310_0191_Klaus.jpg The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Cami_dead.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Klaus_holding_Cami.png TO310_0217KlausCami.jpg TO310_0251_Klaus.jpg TO310_0257_Cami.jpg TO310_0264_Cami.jpg TO310_0267_Aurora.jpg TO310_0270_Aurora.jpg TO310_0273_Klaus.jpg The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Cami_driniking_vamp_blood.png TO310_0285_Aurora.jpg TO310_0288_Cami.jpg TO310_0312_Cami.jpg TO310_0327_KlausCami.jpg TO310_0331_Klaus.jpg TO310_0379_Cami.jpg The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Vincent_performing_a_spell.png TO310_0752_Klaus.jpg TO310_0754_Cami.jpg TO310_0919_Klaus.jpg The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Hayley_catches_dart.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Strix_member_wiith_gun.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Hayley's_wolf_eyes.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Jackson's_wolf_eyes.png TO310_0948_Cami.jpg TO310_0982_Cami.jpg TO310_1101_KlausCami.jpg TO310_1105_Klaus.jpg TO310_1111_Cami-Klaus.jpg TO310_1181_KlausCami.jpg The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Witch_bleeding.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Elijah_kills_a_strix_member.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Cami_and_Keiran.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Hyaley_and_Jackson_trapped.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Tristan_in_Jackson's_chest.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Tristan_kills_Jackson.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Jackson's_heart.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Tristan's_letter.png TO310_1574_Klaus.jpg TO310_1608_Cami.jpg TO310_1805_Cami.jpg TO310_1834_Cami.jpg TO310_1865_Cami.jpg The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Cami_trapped.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Aurora.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Vinncent_flips_truck.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Elijah_kills_two_strix_vamps.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Two_dead_vamps.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Vincent_and_Freya.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Serratura_activated.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_The_Mikaelsons_vs_The_strix.png TO310_2267_Cami.jpg TO310_2470_Cami-Klaus.jpg TO310_2511_KlausCami.jpg TO310_2524_Cami-Klaus.jpg TO310_2525_Klaus.jpg The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Sean's_grave.png TO310_2753_Cami.jpg The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Vincent_and_Cami.png TO310_2798_Vincent.jpg TO310_2803_Cami.jpg TO310_2932_Vincent.jpg The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Wrist_cut.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Vampire_Cami.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Marcel_&_Elijah_drinking.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_The_crescents.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Jackson's_burial.png TO310FREYA20.jpg TO310FREYA19.jpg TO310FREYA18.jpg TO310FREYA17.jpg TO310FREYA16.jpg TO310FREYA15.jpg TO310FREYA14.jpg TO310FREYA13.jpg TO310FREYA12.jpg TO310FREYA11.jpg TO310FREYA10.jpg TO310FREYA9.jpg TO310FREYA8.jpg TO310FREYA7.jpg TO310FREYA6.jpg TO310FREYA5.jpg TO310FREYA4.jpg TO310FREYA3.jpg TO310FREYA2.jpg TO310FREYA1.jpg The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Empty_bloodbags.png TO310_3298_Cami-Klaus.jpg TO310_3340_Klaus.jpg TO310_3349_Cami.jpg TO310_3366_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO310_3368_Cami-Klaus.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three